Otanjoubi Omedetou
by Akiyama Yuki
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam kemari? Ada misi disini? Sejak kapan sampai di Suna?"/ "Merepotkan. Setidaknya tawari aku minum dulu atau apa gitu,"/"Kupikir kau akan senang akan kedatanganku."/ShikaTema fic/For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You and Temari (belated) birthday fic


**haloo.. saya hanya author lama yang mau partisipasi aja**

 **Dedicated for Temari's birthday. Happy birthday sis moga makin tabah ngadepin duo nanas pemalas itu ya :D**

 **tidak lupa fic ini juga dipersembahkan untuk ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakter bukan untuk keuntungan materiil.**

 **Warning: lil bit OC, typo, misstypo, failromance! DLDR!**

 **Enjoy..**

Kaki-kaki kuat itu melompat melalui cabang-cabang pohon seperti tanpa kenal lelah. Dengan wajah yang penuh bulir-bulir keringat, sang pemilik kaki seperti tak kenal lelah. Lelaki berkuncir satu yang merupakan jounin dari desa Konoha bukannya tidak merasa lelah, hanya saja waktu memaksanya untuk terus bergerak agar sampai tepat waktu. Langit sudah mulai gelap padahal dia baru sampai di perbatasan. Pasir-pasir gurun dari desa tujuannya sedikit melegakannya. Setidaknya tujuannya sudah dekat dan dia tak akan terlambat.

Desa Sunagakure, tujuannya melakukan perjalanan ini mulai terlihat. Terbayang juga wajah sang putri Suna yang menjadi alasan dia mau repot jauh-jauh ke desa padang pasir ini. Hari ini tepatnya adalah hari ulang tahun sang putri Suna yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Teringat kembali dibenaknya kilasan-kilasan masa lalu mengenai hubungan mereka dulu.

Awalnya dia tak begitu memperhatikan wanita merepotkan itu. Melawannya saat ujian chuunin adalah awal dari hubungan mereka. Wanita kuat dan merepotkan adalah gambaran awal Temari di mata Shikamaru. Pertemuan kedua mereka saat Temari menolongnya untuk mengalahkan Tayuya, memberikan sedikit getaran di hatinya. Senyum cerah dengan bias matahari yang menyinari si pirang berkuncir empat itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Namun dia tetap menolak untuk mencari tahu perasaan apa yang mengganggunya itu.

Hingga akhirnya misi balas budi pun dilaksanakan untuk membantu sabaku bersaudara itu menyelamatkan salah satu murid Gaara yang diculik. Entah kebetulan atau takdir Shikamaru malah sampai ke tempat kakak tertua dari Gaara untuk memberi bantuan.

"Sekarang giliran kami yang membantumu, anggap saja balas budi." Ucap pria berkuncir nanas itu melihat wajah Temari yang kaget melihatnya.

"Yah asalkan kali ini kau tidak menangis." Sindir Temari.

"Dasar wanita merepotkan."

Ino yang tak tahu apa-apa pun hanya terheran-heran mendengar mereka bertengkar padahal baru saja bertemu.

"Kalian seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar." Komentarnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertemuan mereka dulu. Sejak saat itu mereka semakin dekat. Pertemuan serta misi bersama mereka membuat hubungan keduanya juga semakin dekat. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Hingga pada saat perang dunia shinobi keempat Shikamaru sedikit memahami perasaannya.

Genjutsu tingkat tinggi, Mugen tsukoyomi, telah menyadarkan si tunggal Nara itu. Genjutsu yang membuat korban jurus ini tertidur selamanya dan bermimpi tentang dunia ideal mereka. Saat genjutsu itu berhasil dipatahkan, semua orang mulai terbangun begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Saat terbangun bersama dengan kuatnya ingatan tentang mimpinya dalam genjutsu tadi membuat Shikamaru kebingungan. Mau tak mau otaknya langsung memikirkan hal itu. Mimpi tentang dirinya, orang tuanya, bahkan ada Asuma bersama keluarga kecilnya dengan kurenai dalam mimpinya. Perbincangan tentang pernikahan juga masih teringat jelas dikepalanya. Serta satu hal yang menjadi alasan dia kebingungan adalah sesosok wanita yang berbincang dengannya. Sesosok wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari, sedang berbincang mengenai pernikahan di dalam mimpinya itu. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa harus Temari yang muncul di mimpinya.

Beberapa meter di depannya terlihat seorang kunoichi dengan rompi khas ninja Suna sedang menolong seseorang keluar dari kepompong*. Entah untuk alasan apa jantungnya yang biasanya berdegup kencang saat bersama kakak dari kazekage itu kini seperti diselimuti perasaan yang hangat. Segera saja dia berjalan mendekati wanita Suna yang sepertinya sedang melamun itu.

"Hei kau tak apa wanita merepotkan?" Tanyanya Shikamaru yang menyadarkan lamunan Temari.

"Ya begitulah," Jawab kunoichi itu singkat. Lalu Shikamaru juga membantu Temari keluar dari kepompong itu. "Kupikir aku tadi bermimpi sangat indah, terlalu indah mungkin."

"Mimpi akibat genjutsu ini ya?" Shikamaru menanggapi gumaman Temari sambil melihat ke langit. Bulan sudah tak berwarna merah. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mengalahkan musuh mereka.

"Yah dunia yang sangat ideal. Membuatku tak ingin bangun dari mimpi itu." Mimpi bersamamu lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Memang kau bermimpi apa?" Tanya si pirang tampak penasaran.

"Hal yang merepotkan," Shikamaru kembali menatap Temari sambil balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Temari tak lupa dengan senyum lebar khasnya itu.

Di depan matanya sudah terlihat bayangan dari gerbang desa Sunagakure. Akhirnya ini adalah tujuan selama tiga hari terakhir melakukan perjalanan ke desa pasir ini. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di pos penjagaan di depan gerbang akhirnya dia diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam desa Suna. Masih mengingat kenangan saat perang dulu mau tak mau membuatnya terus tersenyum menyusuri desa itu. Dilangkahkan kaki-kaki itu ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dibanding yang lainnya. Ya kediaman dengan papan nama Rei itu merupakan kediaman yang didiami oleh Sabaku bersaudara, orang orang terpenting di desa Suna. Sang sulung Sabakulah yang membuat pemalas ini rela berhari-hari menuju desa seberang bahkan setelah misi solonya berakhir.

Kalau bukan karena hubungan mereka serta kerinduan hatinya mungkin sang tunggal Nara tak akan mau merepotkan dirinya jauh-jauh kemari.

Teringat olehnya kejadian sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memperjelas hubungan cintanya dengan sang putri Suna itu. Misi penyelamatan Hanabi yang diculik Toneri waktu itu. Salah satu jalan yang harus dilewati Shikamaru adalah kolam yang dasarnya terdapat gelembung-gelembung genjutsu, dan lagi-lagi dia terjebak dalam genjutsu lagi.

Kali ini genjutsu itu membuatnya mengingat pertemuan-pertemuan dirinya dengan Temari. Memori-memori itu mengalir saja di penglihatannya. Shikamaru tersadar banyak sekali hal yang dilakukannya dengan Temari hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka berdua pun semakin dekat.

"Tok... tok..." Dia mengetuk salah satu jendela rumah itu setelah memastikan seseorang yang sedang dia cari ada di dalam sana.

"Shikamaru?" Temari, wanita yang menjadi tujuannya kemari terlihat kebingungan melihat sosok di depan jendelanya itu. Segera saja dia mundur selangkah agar sang tamu bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam kemari? Ada misi disini? Sejak kapan sampai di Suna?" Belum sempat pantat Shikamaru menyentuh lantai wanita itu langsung memberondong pertanyaan.

"Merepotkan. Setidaknya tawari aku minum dulu atau apa gitu," Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kupikir kau akan senang akan kedatanganku."

"Hah? Kenapa ak-"

"Selamat ulang tahun Temari," ucapan Temari dipotong begitu saja oleh Shikamaru, pria itu juga terlihat menyodorkan sesuatu. Kotak beludru berisi sebuah cincin yang cantik. Temari terperangah sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan memasangkan benda yang dibawanya itu pada Temari.

"Ini memang merepotkan. Baru selesai misi aku langsung berangkat kemari, lalu sesampainya disini malah mendapat omelan darimu," Wajah Temari semakin memanas antara bahagia bercampur malu. "Tapi aku kemari karena aku tidak mau melewatkan moment penting ini. Hari ini aku Nara Shikamaru ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang jelas-jelas masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sepuluh detik pertama hanya hening yang berhembus. Shikamaru yakun kata-katanya tadi pasti terdengar sangat aneh. Mau bagaimana lagi dia kan hanya mencoba jadi romantis seperti pria lainnya.

BRUK!

Temari tiba-tiba saja menjatukan diri memeluk pria di hadapannya. Shikamaru sendiri kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk dengan cara ekstrem begitu oleh Temari.

"Baka!" Temari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau itu sama sekali tidak romantis tau. jadi jangan pernah sekali-sekali mencoba telihat romantis. itu sangat aneh."

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru sedikit mendorong tubuh Temari, "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya, sulung sabaku itu menjawab, "Kau tahu kan jawabannya, bocah?"

"Kuanggap iya." Shikamaru pun menarik Temari dalam ciuman hangat dan panjang. Saling merasakan satu sama lain dan saling mendominasi. Angin gurun yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka pun sama sekali tak mereka hiraukan. Saat ini hanya kerinduan serta rasa ingin memiliki yang mereka sedang tunjukan kepada yang lainnya.

Ya doakan saja sang master kugutsu ataupun Kazekage tidak terbangun dan memergoki mereka.

 **Omake**

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya map Aliansi yang biasanya berisi berkas-berkas rapat."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya alasan kalau Gaara memergokiku disini. Tidak lucu kan kalau melamarmu harus dibayar dengan nyawaku."

"Dasar kau menyalahgunakan sesuatu."

"Merepotkan. Kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu tau. Bahkan kalau harus menipu Negara."

"Dasar gombal," walaupun begitu Temari mandekatkan wajahnya ke Shikamaru hingga bibirnya mengecup milik sang pemuda sebentar. Sambil tersenyum dia kini menuju ke telinga pria itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Arigatou, Shikamaru."

 **Owari**

 **halo! *celingak-celinguk* hehehe saya telat ya? :p gomen ne sibuk banget di RL ini aja nyolong nyolong waktunya TT ada yang kangen saya gak nih *kedip genit :3 kayaknya malah pada lupa ya -"**

 **oh iya nih nis power of kepepet ku cuma segini doang batasnya. masih telat padahal udah ngebut :''))**

 **betewe saya gak tau yang waktu perang shinobi yang ngebungkus orang orang itu namanya apa jadi anggap saja kepompong ya :p terus fic ini juga terinspirasi dari film the last yang waktu naruto kejebak genjutsu, pasti si shikamaru juga kejebak genjutsu yang hampir sama juga kan iya kan.**

 **oke udahan dulu bacotnya**

 **buat reader yang baik hati bisa keluarkan semua unek unek, kritik dan saran di kotak bawah ini ya**

 **arigatou ^^**

 **Akiyama Yuki**

 **24082015**


End file.
